This invention refers to a method for X-ray amplification and to an applicance for putting into practice of same.
The purpose of the invention is a method for amplification of X-ray intensity, and also a device for practicing the same method, that by using the physical characteristics of the X-rays themselves, can lead to the realization of an appliance which is efficient and reliable, not costly, which does not require much space and is of relatively simple construction. The invention solves this problem by taking the primary X-rays obtained from a convention X-ray tube and reflecting them repeatedly onto an electrode, made of suitable metallic material, and maintained at a certain potential and in certain conditions of excitation that allow the incident rays not only to reflect themselves, but also induction of X-ray emission from the reflective material. Part of the rays generated in this manner join the reflected primary rays amplifying the intensity.
To be able to considerably reinforce the intensity of the incidental radiation, the reflection-emission operation must be repeated several times in succession.
To put this method into practice, the invention provides for an amplifying device consisting of two concentric metal rings, of metallic material suitable for the purpose, between which a suitable exciting gas, such as Xexon, is introduced and to which are applied a measure of potential difference that induces acceleration of the particles of the exciting gas so that they hit the surfaces of the metal rings, bringing them into a state of excitation favourable to the emission of X-rays.
Concerning the invention it is appropriate to place the said amplifying device inside a container that can be made vacuum, made for example of glass. The device may also be made to function without the emission of gas, by applying an appropriate electrical potential between the two electrodes. Furthermore, the device is provided with entrance and exit channels positioned substantially tangent to the inside metallic ring, at such an angle, that the incidental X-rays through the entrance channel leave by the exit channel after several reflections.
The invention has other characteristics which further improve the above mentioned device.